1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to motion correction. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to motion correction in a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion correction refers to a post-processing approach for compensating for patient motion during an MRI scan. However, a post-processing approach may not take into account any physical measurements of patient motion. Without the aid of the physical measurements, the search space of possible patient motion may be too large to be searched completely. Further, post-processing approaches may erroneously compensate for incorrect motion that nevertheless results in a sharper graphical image.